Wake-Up Call
by clandestinedly
Summary: Addison arrives home after a long shift at the hospital and goes home to an empty bed. When she wakes up, her husband is sleeping peacefully beside her. Forget the alarm clock, this is a much better way to wake up. PWP. Pure Smut. Don't like, don't read!


The alarm hadn't gone off yet, and Addison was waking up naturally. Sunlight was streaming through the gap in the curtains which had been haphazardly closed the night before in a haste to get into bed following a twenty-hour shift at the hospital. As she rolls over in bed, she is happy to see Mark laying beside her. The redhead had gone to bed alone and he must have come home later that night. Addison had always been a deep sleeper, sometimes she'd even barely wake up in time with her alarm to get up for work.

Turning onto her side, she scoots across the mattress, lifting the duvet up so she can wrap herself around Mark. Her hand lets go of the quilt cover, and snakes across Mark's abdomen. Her eyes rest on his facial features; his chiselled jaw, leading to his strong, dominant mouth. His toned, muscular chest which leads to his perfectly defined abs; and Addison is pretty sure she has married a God. He's sleeping peacefully, remaining undisturbed as she rests the palm of her hand on his abs. And then, a wicked thought crosses her mind and a coy smile plays on the corners of her lips.

She turns her head, throwing her long, red hair down the back of her shoulder as she moves her hand slowly beneath the duvet. Her fingertips find the waistband of his boxer shorts, and her manicured fingers sweep beneath it easily. Her upper teeth bite her lower lip as she feels the curls beneath her palm as she moves her hand lower and then, she has him in her hand.

He's bigger than any man she's been with before, and she knew why all of the slutty interns and nurses would gossip about him after his one-night stands during his manwhore days. But things had changed now. The only person he was a manwhore for, was Addison. His red. They'd been married for nearly two years now, and she couldn't have wished for a better life. Sure, they'd both gone through a lot of shit to get to this point, but looking back, it was worth the journey.

Her hand snakes down his wide girth, before she closes her fingers around his length. Glancing up at him, Mark turns his head in his sleep, scrunching his nose up and sniffling before falling back to sleep. This time, Addison sits up on her knees, gently pulling back the covers with one hand. Once the blanket is off of him, she manoeuvres herself so she's sat down by his knees, and is looking up at him as he sleeps on the bed. Concious or not, she can feel his dick pulsing in her hand as the blood begins to rush to his genitalia, and she smirks to herself triumphantly.

Carefully, and gently, she removes her hand from his underwear and once she is sure her husband is still asleep, she licks her lips, gently pulling his boxer shorts down so they're out of her way. They don't need to be all the way off, just far enough down his thighs so that she can give him the wake-up call she knows he'll enjoy. She's done this once before, on their honeymoon and it led to the _most_ incredible, mind-blowing sex. Addison could barely sit down properly for the rest of the day, and if she played her cards right, she'd have the same trouble later on.

Once his shorts are removed from the equation, she returns her hand to his cock. She takes it firmly in one hand, and lightly begins to work her hand up and down his shaft. She traces her thumb down _that_ vein; the one she knows sends shivers to his core, before bringing her hand back up and rubbing her thumb over his tip. He clears his throat in his sleep, which makes her head spring up to look at him, just as he opens his mouth and sighs. Well, the sigh is more of a moan, but it sends trail of electricity down her spine and she grins to herself.

Rising up on her knees, she leans forward and lowers her mouth to his tip. She presses a kiss to it, before swirling her tongue over it and licking up the bead of pre-come that has gathered there. She salivates as she tastes him, before taking him fully into her mouth. She starts off lightly, with one hand gripping him at the base of his cock as she moves her mouth of the tip. Her cheeks hollow as she sucks, her tongue wrapping around his shaft as she looks up at him. He's beginning to wake up, she can tell by the look on his face and the noises he's making.

Which is when she removes her hand, and she deep throats him. Her nose meets his mound of pubic hair as he hits the back of her throat, and her eyes peer up at him. Pulling her head back, she sits back and runs her tongue down the underside of his shaft, where she dips her head and moves her lips to his balls. Addison knows all of his weak spots and sensitive areas, and as she takes one of his balls into her mouth, she carries on pumping her manicured hand along his cock; eliciting a deep groan from Mark, who is now staring down at her, wide awake.

"Fuck, Red," he groans, his hand raising from the mattress to the top of her head, stroking her gorgeously red hair as she sucks him. Her thumb brushes over his tip, smearing more of the pre-come over the head before she lifts her head and laps her tongue around it. When she's cleaned him up, she sits back on her heels, but continues to move her hand on his cock. His eyes are dark; lidded with lust and desire as he groans.

"Good morning, baby," She purrs, in a sensual tone of voice. She's practically naked, save for a black thong she had chosen to sleep in, and his eyes lock on her breasts as she continues to work her hand along his length. She throws her hair back with a toss of her head, before returning her mouth to his cock where she really sets to work on him.

One hand massages his balls firmly as she begins to deep throat him again. Alternating between swirling her tongue around his cock and taking him all in her mouth, down to her throat, he groans. His fingertips ensnare themselves in her hair as his hips begin to buck, thrusting up into her mouth with fervour.

"Shit," he groans, feeling himself getting close. He doesn't know exactly what she does with her tongue, but there's something about the way it wraps around his cock as Addison sucks him that makes him bend his knees and thrust into her mouth with a guttural moan. "Red, I.." he manages, as he feels the pressure building up inside of his body. He digs his heels into the mattress as he thrusts harder into his mouth, feeling his cock hit the back of her throat before he throws his head back into his pillow and groans loudly; spilling himself into Addison's mouth and down the back of her throat.

Addison doesn't stop sucking him, drinking all of him down hungrily. Even when he's done coming and she sits back on her knees, with her back straight as she looks at him with a self satisfied grin. She doesn't stop moving her hand up and down his cock slowly, bringing him down from his release. His chest heaves as he catches his breath, before he sits up and pulls Addison back down on top of him. She squeals as she lands on his chest, laughing softly in a proud manner before he leans up to kiss her.

"Good Morning to you, too," he mumbles against her lips, flatting his palms across her back as he engulfs her in his arms. "Can I put in a request to get a wake-up call like this every morning?" He smirks, kissing his wife passionately. His tongue sweeps across her lower lip, begging for acceptance. Addison tilts her head and happily returns the kiss, only breaking apart when the need for oxygen becomes great. Resting her forehead against his, she straddles his lap and nods as she looks at Mark.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of mutual arrangement," she says, her voice quiet and soft. She squeaks when Mark lifts her and throws her down onto her back, placing his hands on either side of her head to hold himself up, before he leans down to press her lips to the soft spot of her neck, at the junction of her shoulder.

"I'm sure we can, Mrs Sloan," he says, moving his lips between kisses.


End file.
